


Happy Landing

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Meme Responses [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, space opera shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the attack on Hoth, Obi-Wan is forced to navigate the crew of the MILLENNIUM FALCON (sans Anakin) to safety. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Landing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_nisa_](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=_nisa_).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author's Notes: For nisa on Livejournal. This time, Obi-Wan, any verse (I chose the RR-verse because I'm predictable. ;-), "in desperation, anything becomes possible".

Going through an asteroid field was the last thing Obi-Wan Kenobi ever wanted. If anything, considering his already pre-existing fear of flying, this was just another layer on top of what was adding up to be an already terrible day.

But because he was Obi-Wan Kenobi, he doubted he could ever abandon his friends like this. So, letting the Force lead the way, he continued to fly through the asteroid thickets, barely suppressing a wince every time an Imperial fighter exploded as it came in contact with an asteroid.

"Obi-Wan." Behind him, Palpatine sounded particularly queasy. "I do hope you know what you're doing..."

_If you let me concentrate on piloting, perhaps I would,_ Obi-Wan was tempted to say. But that wouldn't be productive right now. And so he continued to navigate his way through the asteroid field, ignoring C-3PO's constant protests of "We're doomed, we're doomed!", complete with Daala ordering him to shut up, and Padme trying to break up the fight. It wouldn't do to be distracted right now.

Finally, he managed to find an asteroid with a suitable hiding place where they could wait out the Imperial attacks while R2 and the others sorted out the problem with the _Falcon's_ hyperdrive.

"I do hope you know what you're doing," C-3PO said, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Just calm yourself, Threepio," Obi-Wan said. "We'll get out of this in one piece."

They landed safely now in the cave, and Obi-Wan released his near death-grip on the controls and wiped his brow. "Another happy landing."

"Happy?" Daala seemed to have calmed now, returned to her normal, sarcastic self. "Obi-Wan, my dear boy -- your definition of 'happy' is not the same as everyone else's."

"We managed to navigate an asteroid field without being killed. I say it's the one _good_ thing about our day."

"If you say so," Daala said. "I don't quite believe it."

"Fair enough. Threepio," Obi-Wan said gently, "Can you go and check out the hyperdrive for me?"

"Of course, Master Kenobi!"

And so Threepio shuffled into the engine room to "speak" to the hyperdrive, as repairmen's terms would put it, and find out what exactly malfunctioned.

Obi-Wan wearily slumped in the pilot's chair and put a hand over his forehead. _All in a day's work._


End file.
